Hey Leonardo) She Likes Me For Me
by KrissyKat
Summary: R/Hr! Ron really likes a muggle song and..um.. makes up his own version, shall I say. I find it amusing, but I'm the author. Please r/r!


### **Hey Leonardo (She Likes Me For Me)**

A/N: Heheheh! This is so cute. I heard this song the other day and thought about Ron and Hermione right away. Well, okies. I don't own the song, the lyrics, melodies, singers, nothing. I don't own Ron, Hermi, Harry, or Hermione's parents... I own nothing.. :o(

Ron was aggravated. Instead of staying at his house over the summer, Hermione insisted that he come over to hers. Being with Hermione wasn't the problem, that was the best feeling in his life. It was just, well... Muggle things... How could Ron Weasley possibly live in a muggle household for a month? Hermione left him in her room, while she and her parents went out for a few minutes to get Harry. There were all the contraptions his father liked to play with. In a way, they sort of scared Ron. But the worst thing Hermione could possibly do was play him a "Blessid Union Of Souls" DC or CD or something like that in the car on the way there. One of those songs kept sticking into his head, and when he heard it playing on the radio (or something like that) he lost it. The tune was very catchy, and he thought it was a good song for _muggle music_. It made him think about how much he loved Hermione, and his current situation in life. 

It all started with just a little tapping of his foot. Slowly but surely, he started humming the melody.. Scary enough, in a few seconds, he started to sing. As the song ended, Ron was disappointed, he was becoming fond of it. A tune that he didn't like at all was starting to play, and he finally got one of the knobs to turn the radio off. Ron sat on Hermione's bed for a few moments, then heard the song playing in his head. He started tapping his foot, humming the words and... singing! (But he modified it a little..)

  
"She don't care about a car,   
She don't care about my money,   
And that's real good because I don't got a lot to spend,   
But if I did it wouldn't mean nothin',   
  
She likes me for me,   
Not because I look good in leather,   
With great charm and endeavor,   
Oozing out my ears,   
But what she sees,   
Are my faults and indecisions,   
My insecure conditions,   
And the tears upon the pillow that I shed,   
  
She don't care about a Firebolt,   
Or my collection of chocolate things,   
Things like that just never mattered much to her,   
Plus she don't eat too much candy,   
  
And she don't care that I can fly her,   
To places she ain't never been,   
But if she really wants to go,   
I think deep down she knows that,   
All she has to say is when,   
  
She likes me for me,   
Not because I hang with my house members,   
Or I'm the one who remembers,   
Her birthday's the 19th,   
She's the one for me   
And I just can't live without her,   
My arms belong around her,   
And I'm so glad I found her once again,   
And I'm so glad I found her once again,   
And I'm so glad I found her once again,

  
Gazing at the ceiling,   
As we entertain our feelings in the dark,   
The things that we're afraid of are gonna show us,   
What we're made of in the end,   
  
She likes me for me,   
Not because I sing like Pavarotti,   
Or because I am such a hottie,   
I like her for her,   
Not because she's friends with Harry Potter,   
She has got so much to offer,   
Why does she waste all her time with me,   
There must be something there that I don't see,   
  
She likes me for me,   
Not because I am the world's best cook,   
Make her laugh like a joke book,   
I'm not just any guy,   
But what she sees,   
Is that I can't live without her,   
My arms belong around her,   
And I'm so glad I found her once again,   
Found her once again,   
I'm so glad I found her once again,   
Once again..."

Ron was so carried away with dancing around and "screeching" to his song he didn't even notice he stubbed his toe on Hermione's bed. He finally sat down, and blushed furiously at what he saw....

"Great song Ron, I especially liked the part about looking good in leather and being a hottie..." 

A/N: Hermione's birthday actually is the 19th of September. JKR said so. Cute, bad? R/R!


End file.
